


Love you hank

by theconfusedwaffle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Depression, Hope, Loss, Memories, Other, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconfusedwaffle/pseuds/theconfusedwaffle
Summary: Connor doesn't know how to feel after hanks death
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Ben Collins, Hank Anderson & Connor, Tina Chen & Chris Miller & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 8





	Love you hank

Connor was standing in the living room looking at a heavily suicidal hank, sumo was whining in the Corner obviously sensing something was wrong, As hank was looking down tears fell onto a picture frame, inside the frame was a picture of a child. No... Not any child, His late son Cole. Connor realised this and his eyes widened in fear of realisation and then he noticed the revolver on the table as well. Connor felt his pump drop a little, his worst fears had come true was hank really going to kill himself? He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words he was looking for and so he shut his mouth again. The silence in the room was almost deafening and it had gone on for too long, Connor opened his mouth. ”I was worried about you lieutenant. I came by to see if you’re alright.“ Hank looked up to see Connor but then his blue eyes went back to looking at his son. Connor also noticed the whiskey, he remembered the whiskey when he broke through hank’s Window after finding him on the floor. He tried shaking that feeling away and tried to focus in the present ”I know I’ve said this before lieutenant, but you should stop drinking. It’s going to kill you. Nothing can change the past... but you can learn to live again... for yourself... and for Cole....“  
Hank's mouth opens and says ”y’know, every time you died and came back..“ he said with pain and grief in his voice ”it made me think of cole“ Connor remembers every death, the time he got shot in the head by that HK400, the time he got hit by that truck when chasing those two deviants, the time when he fell onto the train tracks after loosing his grip trying to catch Rupert, the time Daniel shot him in the back after he tried protecting Emma.. all these deaths had affected hank, he just never realised it because he was nothing more than just a machine... ”I’d give anything to hold him again... but humans don’t come back...“ he sighs heavily.  
”I understand“ says Connor with sorrow and a tiny bit of regret in his voice.  
”Now leave me alone“ snaps hank. He lifts his head again to find Connor closely staring at him  
”Go on... complete your mission, since that’s all you care about“ he says sadly. Connor didn’t want to leave he wanted to reach out and throw the gun away, he wants some to hug hank and tell him not to do it since it would affect DPD, he wanted to.... he looked down solemnly his eyes closed and then... ”GET OUTTA HERE!!!!“ Hank shouts at him, Connor looks hurt but he has to leave since he doesn’t want to make hank any angrier than he already was. Hank returns to his original position which was looking back at the photo of Cole and the gun. Connor was walking on the footpath when he heard the loud bang of a gun and the painful cry of sumo realising his owner was dead. Connor turned around to face what was the house that hank once lived in was now the house that hank had died in. His LED was red, then quickly flicked to yellow and then back to blue. Regret fills him. Why didn’t he do anything sooner? Why didn’t he takeaway the gun? Why didn’t he....? But it was too late now he couldn’t do anything now, it was too late, hank was no longer alive. Hearing sumo cry made everything worse, he no longer had an owner. Tears poured down his cheeks and his pump ached with remorse and sadness. What was this feeling? His pump felt like it was going to explode. It was so overwhelming he had to sit on the curb, his head in his hands. What was he going to tell DPD? He would have to explain it to them. Who was going to plan his funeral? Who was going to look after sumo? Who was.....? He felt angry. Why did hank do this? Didn’t he knew Connor cared about him? Did he not care about anyone else? But Connor also realised he probably felt like there was no way out but just an endless black hole he kept falling through for eternity. Drinking was probably his only escape to avoid the pain of the world and the loss of Cole. It felt like forever but eventually it stopped raining, the clouds moved out of the way and in the night sky was stars shining as bright as car headlights. Connor looks up and one star shone brighter than the rest, he guessed that must be hanks spirit joining heaven. He hoped hank would find happiness in heaven, he would be with his son again. He eventually got up and walked into hanks house, sumo was laying next to hanks body, he looked up when he realised Connor was looking at him. Connor eventually crouched down next to the St. Bernard he gently pats sumo and sadly looks at hank. He calls a funeral service in Detroit “hello my name is Connor, I would like to make a funeral for Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Who has died 10th November 2038. Cause of death was gunshot to the head.“ Connor put the phone down and looked at sumo ”I guess it’s just you and me now“ he says a tiny bit happy. He looks at hank and painfully says ”goodbye hank, I’m glad to have met you, I hope you find happiness again in heaven“

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. It’s my first story by the way.


End file.
